Blinding Blood
by Torchwood456
Summary: The Torchwood team is working as usual until Cerian Edwards turns up. Once she arrives things start to get weird and it's left to Owen and Ianto to work together for once and work out what is going on. Set pre series 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone – this is my first story for this site so I hope you like it. Please remember to give constructive criticism as I'm always open for thoughts about how to make this story better! Thank you for reading this. Now on with the story!**

There was little light in the alleyway as a dark haired man with a long sweeping coat strided down the narrow path. In the small amount of light only the outline of this man could be seen. Ahead of him, a deformed outline waddled briskly away as if it was panicking. The man calmly continued to walk forwards getting closer and closer to the deformed outline that had just hit a dead end. Behind the man, a small outline of a female girl is just about visible however the man is focusing on the outline in front of him. It spins around fiercely revealing its humanoid head, wrinkled in old age with sharp teeth. The man didn't flinch when he saw the face of his fugitive. Instead he continued to walk forwards until he stood face to face with the creature. "Hello," the man spoke in an American accent. "How about we make this easy for once?" The American spoke from experience. "All you need to do is follow me." The creature growled and lurched forwards, wrestling with the American. "Of course, you prefer the difficult way," The American spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to wrestle the creature to the ground. He didn't seem to be managing and got pushed to the floor by the creature. The American tried to push the creature off him with a grunt but he didn't succeed. He tried to reach into his pocket however he was preoccupied by the creature lunging towards his neck. He managed to stop the creature from biting into his neck but it was easy to see how tired he was getting as the creature's strikes were getting closer and closer as the process continued. The American closed his eyes in defeat.

Suddenly, the creature bolted off leaving the American on the floor alive with a young woman stood above him. The American slowly opened his eyes and frowned when, instead of seeing a weevil above him, he saw a woman staring down at him. The American quickly jumped to his feet. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Saved your life," the woman pointed out, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Do I not get a thank you?"

"Thanks," The American said quickly before moving on. "But how did you scare it off?"

"I'm Cerian Edwards," the woman avoided the question. She seemed to be studying the strange man stood in front of her.

"Captain Jack Harkness," The American grinned, holding out his hand for her to take. Cerian stared at the hand for a moment, as if Jack was trying to pass her a gun, before taking it. Then the pair just stood there, staring at each other, wondering how much to tell each other about themselves.

It was 6am sharp when Ianto entered the hub the next day, dressed in a usual suit. He was surprised to find he was the only one there. Usually Jack would be stood, waiting for his morning coffee. Ianto was unsure what to do now. The hub was still tidy from yesterday evening and there was no one to make coffee for. He decided to return to the tourist desk and wait for someone to turn up.

Ianto was surprised when, at 7am, Owen entered the tourist office. Tosh and Gwen were already in the hub meaning Jack was the last one to turn up which was very unlike him. Ianto stared to list in his mind the possible places Jack may be in case he needed to start a search party later that day however the list was never-ending. After all, Jack had had a very long life. "Hey, tea-boy," Owen snapped Ianto out of his thoughts. Ianto looked up at Owen who seemed to be rather irritated. "Back from dream land are we?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Ianto asked.

"I was waiting for you to open the door for me," Owen sighed as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"You can walk can't you?" Ianto asked. "Couldn't you have done it yourself?" He stood up and walked over to the red button. He decided to wait for Owen to answer before letting him through so he couldn't avoid answering.

"Well… it's your job," Owen replied after a few moments after having to think carefully about how he could answer. Ianto smiled as he pressed the button.

"You mean your brain finds it difficult to tell your hand to press a button," Ianto smirked as Owen walked into the corridor. Owen didn't seem to want to answer this remark.

"Coffee when you're ready," Owen ordered Ianto before disappearing down the corridor.

Ten minutes later, Owen finally received his coffee from Ianto. He could have sworn the Welshman had taken his time just to annoy him. Owen took a swig of his coffee and watched as Ianto headed back towards the cog door.

Just before Ianto reached the cog door it opened and Jack came running through in high spirits almost running into Ianto as he entered the room. Ianto was just about to leave the room when a young woman confidently ran past him to join Jack. Ianto stopped in his tracks and span round to find out what was going on. "Where on earth have you been Jack?" Gwen asked Jack from behind her desk. "And who's this new friend of yours?"

"I've been Weevil hunting," Jack grinned. "Those damn creatures are getting angrier, I swear." Jack shuddered as he remembered his encounter with the Weevil last night. He caught himself and remembered Gwen's question. "This," he indicated at the young woman. "Is Cerian. She'll be joining the team as field operative. Cerian this is Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto." Jack indicated to each member of his team in turn. After pointing to Ianto he turned back to Gwen, Tosh and Owen to see them holding a cup of Ianto's coffee in their hands. Everyone remained silent, unsure if Jack was having them on. It was unlike him to randomly let in a stranger. Jack turned back to Cerian. "Do you like coffee?"

"It's okay," Cerian shrugged. "Not the best."

"Ianto will soon change that for you," Jack grinned once again, turning back to Ianto. "Two coffee's please."

"Coming right up sir," Ianto nodded before turning back to the cog door. _Great, now I have to work out how Cerian likes her coffee…_

**Okay, not much action in this chapter but I'm sure there be loads in the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you liked and how I can improve.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and thanks to Torchwood Cardiff for reviewing! I've had a bit of trouble getting this chapter to work out the way I had planned it in my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

-TW-

It had been two days since Cerian had turned up and Owen had to admit things were beginning to get a little weird. For the past two days, everyone (except for himself and Ianto) had been acting differently and this situation was beginning to creep him out.

The most recent incident was when they had been deciding where to go for lunch. Owen had suggested going to Demiros which everyone knew was both Tosh and Gwen's favourite restaurant so when Cerian suggested going to Cosmo instead, Owen was surprised when Tosh and Gwen sided with Cerian and they all ended up sat around a table in Cosmo.

-TW-

Ianto didn't like Cerian at all. Since she had arrived Jack had been becoming more and more distant from the team and his usual confidence and annoying grin had been fading away. For the past day, Jack had spent almost all of his time up in his office only emerging when the rift alarm went off or when he was in desperate need of coffee.

Something weird was going on and Ianto was determined to find out what it was. After many hours of detective work, Ianto finally realised he couldn't do it alone. As Owen was the only one acting normal, Ianto would have to ask him for help.

-TW-

Owen sat at his desk, bored. For the past couple of days, apart from Cerian turning up and everyone starting to act differently, nothing exciting had happened. Owen picked up the coffee Ianto had made him a few minutes ago, trying to think about how to get the team back to normal. "Owen," the sudden voice from behind him made Owen jump, spilling hot coffee all over him. Owen winced as the liquid burnt his skin.

"Damn it Ianto," Owen snapped, he grabbed some tissue and attempted to dry his clothes off. "Did you really have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry," Ianto apologised quickly. "But something is right with the others."

"Way to point out the obvious," Owen muttered. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me," Ianto shrugged.

"Do what?" Owen frowned. "Did you just ask me to help you?"

"Fine, if you don't want the proper team back," Ianto turned, preparing to walk off.

"What's your plan?" Owen asked. Ianto smiled and turned round.

"I don't have one," he admitted.

"Fantastic," Owen muttered, turning back to his computer screen.

"It must be something to do with Cerian though," Ianto pulled Tosh's chair up to Owen's desk and sat on it. "Because it started when she arrived. Check the CCTV from the night she arrived." Owen began to type, then stopped. He stared at the computer screen in horror.

"That can't be right," he spoke quietly, staring at Ianto. "They haven't been recording."

"It's pretty much impossible to stop the cameras from recording," Ianto frowned. "We seem to be under attack." Owen nodded and started typing again. "What are you doing?"

"Searching Cerian Edwards," Owen answered.

"She'd have set a website up or something," Ianto shook his head. Owen wasn't going to find anything.

"Now that's weird," Owen said. "In the whole 25 years of her life she has never gone to hospital."

"Maybe she moved here from a different country," Ianto shrugged.

"This is a worldwide database," Owen explained before bringing Cerian's Torchwood profile up on screen. "If you look at her Torchwood profile she was supposedly born on 5th May 1984. Now let's look back at the database. Oh what a surprise! No Cerian Edwards was born on 5th May 1984."

"So she has either given us a false name or is in fact an alien," Ianto concluded. "I'm going with the alien option." Owen stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To confront her," Owen replied simply as if it was obvious.

"No," Ianto argued. "We can't let her know what we suspect. We don't have enough proof." Owen stared at Ianto in disbelief.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Owen exclaimed.

"Yes and she could easily give a clear explanation to why she lied about her name or date of birth," Ianto pointed out. "You need to analyse her blood."

"And what are you going to do?" Owen questioned.

"Find out exactly how Jack met her," Ianto replied he stood up and made his way to Jack's office, leaving Owen alone.

-TW-

When Owen looked around the hub, he realised that Cerian was nowhere in sight. Surprisingly, Gwen was in the room and wasn't running around chasing after Cerian which Owen suspected Tosh was doing at this precise moment. Owen decided to ask Gwen where Cerian was so walked over to her. Gwen must have heard him coming, as without looking up she spoke.

"What do you want Owen?" Gwen asked. Owen was surprised by the sound of Gwen's voice. She sounded annoyed and tired. Gwen was known for being energetic and patient.

"I was wondering if you knew where Cerian is," Owen answered Gwen quickly, wanting to get his conversation with Cerian over and done with as fast as possible. If he was honest he was slightly worried that if he spent to long with Cerian he'd become like Gwen and Tosh and sworn over her or become like Jack and very distant from the team.

"Why do you want to know?" Gwen shot at him, finally looking at Owen. "I know you don't like her."

"I just need her blood sample for the store," Owen replied truthfully after deciding that it was probably best to be as honest as possible.

"I think she went down to the archives," Gwen shrugged before turning back to her work. Owen was surprised with Gwen's answer. Why would anyone in their right mind want to go down to the archives?

"Thanks," Owen smiled at the back of Gwen's head before turning to go down to the archives.

-TW-

Ianto knocked on the door of Jack's office before pushing the door open gently. Jack was sat in his chair, staring out into the far distance. "Sir?" Ianto spoke slowly. "Are you okay?"

"So many deaths," Jack spoke without even looking at Ianto. His voice was dark and angry, unnerving Ianto and causing him to shudder. "So much darkness." This wasn't like Jack at all. Something had definitely happened to him and watching Jack speak with so much anger made Ianto even more determined to find out what was going on.

"Listen to me, sir," Ianto ordered. "You need to tell me exactly how you met Cerian."

"I was weevil hunting," Jack replied to Ianto but didn't look at him; instead he continued to stare out into the distance. "I chased one down the alleyway. It was determined to get away, more determined than any before. It knocked me to the ground, it tried to kill me. I kept on dodging. But it wasn't going to give up. I gave up and lay there waiting for it to strike but the strike never came. I opened my eyes and she was stood there, above me, smiling. I asked her how she scared it away, she didn't answer me but then I realised how good she'd be on the team and brought her back her."

"Thank you sir," Ianto smiled before backing out of the door.

-TW-

Owen entered the archives and saw Cerian looking through some files. "What are you doing?" he asked. Cerian span around and stared at Owen. She held up the files she was reading.

"I'm looking at previous reports," she explained with an innocent smile. It was the type of smile that annoyed the hell out of Owen but he ignored it. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need a blood sample," Owen told Cerian.

"What for?" Cerian frowned.

"It's protocol," Owen explained. "Each member of the team needs to have a blood sample taken. Don't ask me why – I have no clue."

"Erm, okay," Cerian agreed. "When do you want to take it?"

"Now would be best," Owen replied, pulling a needle out of his pocket. He wasn't going to let her have time to make her blood look human. "I have all the equipment we need with me."

"Sure, I'm ready," Cerian pulled her annoying smile again. She rolled up her sleeve. Owen was confused; maybe he and Ianto had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Cerian didn't seem to mind giving away blood samples. Owen jabbed the needle into her arm and waited for the blood to fill the tube. When he had taken enough blood he pulled the needle out and gave Cerian a cotton bud.

"Hold that against your arm to stop the bleeding," Owen said as he placed the needle into his pocket. Then he turned and left, praying the blood sample with give him some idea to what he and Ianto were facing.

-TW-

**Okay, I'm not very confident with how this chapter began but the ending part seems a bit better. Please review telling me what you think and remember Constructive Criticism is welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for reading this. If you're wondering, the name of the story will become clearer as we get further in. **

-TW-

When Owen reappeared in the hub he saw Ianto was waiting for him by his desk. Owen started to make his way towards Ianto but was cut off by Gwen. "What are you two planning?" Gwen confronted Owen.

"Gwen," Owen paused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Ianto are actually having a proper conversation for once," Gwen pointed out. Owen hesitated; he was not sure how to reply to that. Gwen smirked, obviously thinking she had got the last word, Owen wasn't going to let that happen.

"Well, he's the only one who isn't staring off into the far distance or swooning around Cerian like you and Tosh," Owen explained. Gwen stared at Owen as if he was an alien walking around on his hands with eyes in his feet. "What?"

"Who's Tosh?" Gwen asked. "I recognise the name, like I should know her, but I don't know a Tosh." Owen groaned, as if things weren't confusing enough, without Tosh being wiped from Gwen's memory. Owen didn't know how to reply to Gwen so he stepped round her and was pretty happy when Gwen didn't stop him to question him anymore. Owen hurried over to where Ianto was still waiting for him.

"You remember Tosh, don't you?" Owen asked Ianto. Ianto stared at Owen, the exact same way that Gwen had done when Owen had mentioned Tosh in front of her. For a minute Owen was worried that Ianto had forgotten Tosh too. Instead, Ianto was staring at Owen, wondering if Owen was trying to wind him up or not.

"Of course I remember Tosh," Ianto finally replied to Owen. Owen sighed out in relief when Ianto spoke, confirming Tosh wasn't just a figure Owen had been imagining, somehow, for the past few years. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I was just talking to Gwen and she has no idea who Tosh is," Owen explained why he had asked such a mad question. "It's like she's been wiped from Gwen's memory." Ianto didn't reply to Owen, instead he sat down at Owen's computer and stared typing. "Hey! What are you doing on my computer?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on," Ianto replied as he opened a website. "Remember Tosh showing us this website when she'd done that run for charity?" Ianto looked up at Owen who was staring at the screen. Owen nodded. "She came 102nd." Ianto scrolled down the list of names until he reached the 102nd name on the list however Tosh's name had been replaced by Cerian's.

"Get out of the way," Owen ordered Ianto. Ianto stood up and once again took Tosh's chair from her desk and pulling it up to Owen's desk. Owen took his place in front of his computer and opened up the database he had been looking at earlier. This time when he typed in Cerian's name a series of hospital incidents and a birthdate came up. "It's saying Cerian Edwards was born on 19th September 1975."

"That's Tosh's birthday," Ianto realised in horror and stared at Owen. "Cerian's taken over Tosh's life. Job, birthday, hospital incidents…"

"What's this about hospital incidents," a voice suddenly came from behind Ianto and Owen. Owen recognized the voice as Cerian's and quickly locked his computer so she couldn't see how much they knew about her. Owen didn't know what to say and kicked Ianto, hinting to him to talk.

"I was asking Owen about how much he enjoyed working in a hospital," Ianto immediately lied on the spot. Owen stared at him. How he was so good at making up lies like that and making the other person believe him?

"Can I have my chair Ianto?" Cerian asked. Ianto was rather glad that Cerian hadn't asked any extra questions. Ianto frowned, Cerian was now asking for the chair he was sat on. She had called it her chair when Cerian's chair was behind her desk in the station Suzie used to work in. Then, Ianto remembered that Cerian had taken over Tosh's life meaning she was now the team's technical genius and Tosh's desk was now hers.

"Oh, err yeah, sorry," Ianto apologized when he snapped out of his thoughts and realised Cerian was patiently waiting for him to move. He jumped to his feet and let Cerian move the chair across to her new desk. When Ianto turned back to Owen's desk, Owen had disappeared.

-TW-

Owen was in his autopsy room. He had positioned himself so he could just about see Cerian sitting at her desk so he could quickly hide what he was doing if she came down. He started to search through the cupboards for his microscope. As he searched he became more and more pissed off, almost everything in his cupboards had moved as if someone before him had also been searching through the cupboards looking for something. Owen looked up towards his desk trying to think about where his microscope would be. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cerian's shoe. He now had a faint idea why Cerian was so calm about giving him her blood. He sprinted up the steps into the main room and straight towards the cog door. "Where are you going?" Gwen called out as he ran past her. Owen hadn't had enough time to explain and soon he found himself in the mock tourist office. He sat down at Ianto's computer which, luckily for Owen, hadn't been locked and pulled up the CCTV of his autopsy room. Sure enough, while Owen had been down collecting blood from Cerian and Ianto had been talking to Jack, Gwen had nicked Owen's microscope for Cerian.

"Well, that's something I don't see every day," Owen jumped; once again Ianto had succeeded in sneaking up behind him and scaring the hell out of him.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Owen finally snapped, he was confused and tired and really wasn't in the mood for Ianto to keep on sneaking up behind him.

"I don't do it on purpose," Ianto defended himself. "You're always too focused on your work."

"And that's a bad thing?" Owen challenged.

"Why did I ask you to help me?" Ianto thought out loud, he finally realised how much of a stupid mistake he had made asking Owen to help him out.

"You wouldn't have got this far without me," Owen wasn't about to let Ianto take all the credit when in actual fact he had down most of the work, finding out about Cerian having no date of birth and collecting her blood sample. It was just a shame he hadn't managed to find the microscope and prove for good that Cerian wasn't what she was making out to be. All Ianto had done was prove that Cerian had taken over Tosh's life when it had been Owen who had realised Gwen had forgotten all about Tosh. "You know what, forget this. Why would I care if there's a hidden alien inside Torchwood wanting to take over the whole world?" Owen stood up and stormed out of the front door.

-TW-

Ianto stared after him, before slumping down into his chair, what was he going to do now? He couldn't believe it but he was just about to agree with Owen. Owen had basically found out everything in this investigation and Ianto had no idea how to get Gwen and Jack back to normal and give Tosh her life back. _Surely things can't get any worse?_

-TW-

Owen sat in the pub staring at his beer, he knew it was stupid of him to be in the pub when Torchwood was under attack but at this point in time, he didn't really care. The pressure of getting Jack, Gwen and Tosh back had been tough but when Tosh's life had been taken over Owen didn't know how much longer he could go on for. Apparently not very long. _Surely things can't get any worse?_

What Owen and Ianto didn't realise was things were about to get much much worse.

-TW-

**Okay a bit short however I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer and there will definitely be much more action in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to put up another chapter today. Thank you to everyone for reading though I would like to know what you think of it so far. Thanks to Sandysan2013 and Torchwood Cardiff for reviewing. Also I'm sorry if the blood fact mentioned near to the end of this chapter is wrong as I don't really know much about blood. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

Owen was still sat in the bar 3 hours later however to the barmaid's surprise he hadn't ordered anything else to drink. He just sat staring at the wall as if he was in a trance. Owen was actually trying to think of a way to reverse what had happened to the team over the past few days. His mind, however, was blank and however much he tried to think, he had no idea what to do. It would probably help if he knew what kind of alien Cerian was but to do that he would ever have to buy a new microscope or find his old one. From what Owen could see it looked like Cerian had been one step ahead of them from the beginning. Owen was disturbed from his thinking by someone walking over and standing behind him. He sighed when would they understand he didn't want another drink. "I've already told you, I don't want a bloody drink," Owen said.

"Oh, I'm not here to get you a drink," Owen frowned, and looked over his shoulder. Gwen was stood there staring down at him however the voice she had used to speak wasn't her normal voice, instead she had spoken in a deep and rather dark tone which unnerved Owen. Suddenly, before Owen could move, Gwen grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Owen groaned as his back and head hit the wall. This was certainly different; he was used to getting into fights in pubs but not with a fellow colleague. He had no idea what he had done to upset Gwen; in fact Owen believed if anyone had the right to be getting annoyed with someone, it was him. Gwen, after all, had nicked his microscope. Owen jumped to his feet as Gwen got closer to him there was no way he was going to let her throw him against the wall again. He clenched his hands into fists and when Gwen was close enough he punched her. Gwen staggered back and Owen moved closer, more confident now, ready to throw another punch.

Before Owen could make his punch, gun shots rang out. Cerian appeared in the doorway to the pub carrying two guns she had definitely not got from Torchwood. Very soon, the pub was clear, drinkers had run out screaming and the workers (thinking Cerian was after money) had left the money on the table next to Cerian before sprinting out. Owen remained standing in the same spot, hands clenched and still ready to punch Gwen. Cerian saw how Owen was standing and decided to speak. "You can punch her if you want," Cerian shrugged, she didn't seem to care about what Owen did. "However I'd be very careful if I were you." At that point Jack entered the room, pulling a very battered Ianto into the pub with him. Owen stared at Ianto in shock, his face was badly bruised and he had a cut above his eye. Owen ran forwards to try and help Ianto with his wounds but was stopped and pushed back by Cerian. The only thing Owen could do was talk but his mouth and throat had dried up.

"What happened?"

-TW-

3 hours earlier, after Ianto had watched Owen leave, Ianto decided that he would go back into the hub to clean up. After all, it had been a while since he'd removed all the rubbish and the hub was beginning to look like a bomb had hit it. Ianto was just about to hit the red button to let himself in when the wall opened itself. Ianto was confused at first until Jack appeared in the doorway. "Hello sir," Ianto smiled, pleased to see Jack out of his office for once. "Are you feeling any better?" Jack didn't reply, he just stalked forwards towards Ianto. The way Jack's eyes were fixed on Ianto, not blinking; disturbed Ianto and he tried to back away. Instead of getting away however he managed to corner himself and it wasn't long before Jack was standing in front of him. Ianto was suddenly lifted into the air. Ianto's eyes widened in shock, he knew Jack was strong but he never realised he was that strong. Perhaps something that Cerian had done had made Jack even stronger than he already was. Ianto snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly realised what Jack was going to do next, it's a move that is shown in most action films and Ianto had always felt sick watching it happen. Now he was going to be thrown against the floor. Jack seemed to hesitate as if he was trying to stop himself from chucking but apparently the urge was too much as Ianto found himself flying across the tourist office and crashing into the shelves holding the postcards. As he hit the shelves on of the postcards sliced his head, just above his head. Ianto hissed in pain but quickly got to his feet. He made a run for the door but Jack was too fast and tripped Ianto over, causing him to slide head first into the door. The impact of crashing into the door forced Ianto into unconsciousness.

When Ianto came back round he wasn't he the tourist office, instead he was in one of the cells. Cerian was on the other side of the glass, staring at him. "Sleeping beauty awakes," she smirked.

"What do you want?" Ianto asked, he tried standing up but his legs were too weak and he fell back down onto the bed.

"That would be telling," Cerian smirked once again before turning and leaving Ianto alone.

-TW-

"I've had enough of this, who are you, no wait, what are you and what do you want?" Owen confronted.

"I want chaos, panic and worry," Cerian answered, closing her eyes as if she could see the emotions in front of her. "I can taste it right now. You panic and worry you two are producing – it's delicious. Imagine how much I'll get from the whole world!"

"You… eat it?" Owen asked in disbelief. During the whole time he had worked at Torchwood he had never met an emotion eating alien.

"Yep," Cerian smiled. "And the beauty of it is you don't die from me feeding off your emotions meaning I have an endless supply of food." Owen watched as Ianto struggled to his feet.

"Did you hypnotise Gwen and Jack then?" Ianto asked. "Is that why they've been acting like this."

"You've finally got it," Cerian exclaimed. "I can hear the soul of the real Gwen and Jack fighting to get out, the panic just one of them is feeding me is tastier than you two put together."

"How come we're not under you're spell?" Owen questioned.

"Do I really have to explain everything," Cerian snorted. "I can only control A+ blood. At least most of the people on this tiny planet are A+ though." Cerian started a rant about different types of blood and Owen managed to get across to Ianto as Jack and Gwen looked like they had been put to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Owen whispered to Ianto.

"Could be worse," Ianto shrugged.

"You ready to run?" Owen asked.

"Where?" Ianto questioned.

"Anywhere," Owen decided, as long as we get away from her, Owen indicated to Cerian who was still going on about blood. "We're going to run behind the counter through the door and out the back door in the basement."

"How do you know there's a back door in the basement?" Ianto frowned.

"It's a long story," Owen admitted. "You got your gun?" Ianto shook his head.

"They took it off me," he explained when Owen gave him a funny look.

"Whatever," Owen rolled his eyes. "Let's go." Owen ran, leading the way round the counter and through the door behind it. Cerian didn't realise they were running until they got through the door. Ianto was slowing down and Owen just managed to pull him into the basement as Jack and Gwen ran through the door. Owen watched as they ran up the stairs before helping Ianto cross the basement and get out the back door. Owen mouth fell open when the pair were met by a dozen police officers.

-TW-

**Right, I know I said the chapter would be longer but I just had to leave it there. Please review telling me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

"Mr Harper, we have many witnesses saying you were involved in the robbing," the officer sighed. Owen was sat in an interrogation room answering the same questions over and over again. They didn't seem to want to give up, however many times he explains his innocence they just want to go through his story all over again. Another thing that annoyed Owen was they wouldn't tell him where Ianto was and he knew for certain that Cerian had run off before the police had found her.

"Look," Owen put his head in his hands and sighed before looking up again. "I keep telling you, I was the victim. My story is going to change. I was having a drink in the pub." Owen spoke slowly, wondering if they would understand easier if he spoke slower. "And my friend was forced, by this woman called Cerian Edwards, to attack me." Owen had decided it was better not to explain the whole hypnotising situation as he didn't really understand the whole thing himself and they would probably end up sectioning him. "It was Cerian who came in and started shooting randomly not me. I was trying to escape from them with my friend when you found us. If you look on the CCTV, which, if you were doing your job properly, you would already have done, you'll see that everything I've be saying for the past bloody hours you've get me locked up in here asking me the same questions over and over again is true." Owen stopped talking and took a deep breath before speaking more calmly. "Please, just let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't let you go until we've seen the CCTV footage," the officer seemed to, finally be talking more sense. Owen nodded he was fine by that, the footage would easily prove his innocence, he just hoped it wouldn't get Gwen and Jack into trouble in the process. "And we'll also have to talk to Mr Jones to confirm everything you've said."

"How long should it take," Owen smiled, happier as he would be getting out of the small room he was forced into soon.

"Around an hour," the officer answered before he quickly, almost running, walked out of the room. Owen face fell.

"An hour?" he snapped before he started on another rant. He knew there'd be people watching him and he was going to give them a show. "How long does it take to watch a bloody video of someone shooting randomly in a pub? You know what time it happened and where. Then talking to Ianto should only take fifteen minutes especially since, from what I saw of his injuries, he'll be in a hospital and you'll have an officer there watching him. Which leaves you forty five minutes to eat doughnuts or play card games while you waste people's valuable time." Owen stuck his hands into his pockets. He had had enough of being crammed in the questioning room. He dug around in his pockets for his ID card – he was getting out of there. He held his card up to the wall he guessed they were watching him from. "I'm part of Torchwood, you know, special ops. Now let me out of here!" Owen heard the door open and he span around to see the police officer he had been ranting at earlier stood nervously at the door.

"Just because you're specials ops doesn't mean we can let you go," the officer said nervously, Owen guessed the officer was probably new to the job which was why he wasn't used to people getting annoyed in the interrogation rooms.

"Can you get me someone who's been in the police force longer?" Owen asked, deciding he'd rather explain everything to someone who knew more about Torchwood than a new officer.

"They'd say exactly the same thing Mr Harper," the officer shrugged. Owen decided that he would probably find it easier to get out if he spoke to the officer in front of him.

"Ok, I'm in the middle of this important… mission," Owen struggled to find the right words to explain what was going on without giving away what Torchwood actually did. "One of my colleague's has disappeared and I need to get out of here so I can find her before she gets hurt by the person who kidnapped her." Owen paused to plan what he was going to say. "So, I say this once again, please get me out of her and give me my gun back and tell me where Ianto is."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr Harper," the officer shrugged once again. Owen felt like screaming when he suddenly remembered that Gwen used to work in this station. There was one officer she had been rather good friends with… what was his name? Anthony? Aaron? Alan? It was something with an A. Andy. Bingo!

"I need to talk to a PC Andy," Owen explained to the officer. "Can you go and get him for me?" The officer nodded, finally agreeing to something Owen had suggested. Owen guessed the officer had decided he wanted to get away from Owen and wanted to dump him on someone else. The officer shut the door and Owen sat back down waiting to talk to Andy.

The door opened again, five minutes late and an older officer replaced the one Owen had been stuck with. "You asked for me?" Andy asked.

"My name's Owen, I'm a colleague of Gwen's," Owen began to explain the whole situation again. "I believe you used to work with her?" Owen didn't give Andy a chance to confirm that statement and continued to talk. "One of our colleagues has disappeared, I managed to track down the person who took her but that's when the shooting episode happened and you fools grabbed me, thinking I had something to do with the whole situation. So what I need you to do is get me a car, give me a gun and tell me where Ianto is."

"We've already told you we can't let you go until we've checked the CCTV," Andy sighed.

"Did I mention Gwen's in danger?" Owen asked. Andy's face fell, something told Owen he was finally getting out of the room.

"Come with me," Andy ordered as he walked out of the interrogation room. He led Owen down many corridors which all had the same white walls. At one point Owen was certain Andy was leading him round in one giant circle. They finally reached a reception area where Owen was finally reunited with his gun. The receptionist informed them that Ianto had been discharged from Cardiff hospital half an hour ago and that a police officer had escorted him back to his flat. Andy led Owen out into the staff car park and stopped outside Andy's police car.

"Wow, you're letting me take your police car," Owen exclaimed.

"No," Andy protested.

"How am I meant to get to Ianto's then and help Gwen?" Owen frowned. Andy didn't reply, he just smiled and got into his car. Owen's eyes widened when he realised Andy wanted to help them. He opened the passenger door and stuck his head in to talk to Andy. "You're not coming with me, it's too dangerous."

"I'm a fully trained police officer," Andy scoffed.

"Yeah, for dealing with humans," the words were out of Owen's mouth before he could stop them.

**Oh no, what's Owen going to do now? I'm sorry there's no Ianto in this chapter however I may make the next chapter about what Ianto was getting up to in hospital while Owen was trying to get out of the police station. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone reading this and please can you review telling me what you think of it? Thanks.**

Ianto opened his mouth and allowed his mouth to drop open when he realised where he was. He was lying in a hospital bed, the last thing he could remember was him and Owen bursting out of the pub to be met by a dozen police officers. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the coat he had been wearing which had been draped over the chair next to the bed. He pulled open the curtain that had been giving him privacy and was met by the stare of a police officer. "Hi, I'm just leaving now. Erm… thanks for… standing there," Ianto was unsure what to say to the officer who seemed to be staring at him suspiciously. Ianto stepped to his right trying to get past the officer but the officer seemed pretty fixed on keeping Ianto in the hospital as he too stepped to the side, blocking Ianto's path once again. "Am I not allowed to go? Because first of all if I'm not, it'd be much easier if you… told me that?" At that point a nurse hurried over, which was just what Ianto needed. All he wanted to do was find Owen then sort out the team.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The Nurse asked. "You should be resting; you've got some pretty nasty bruises."

"I'm trying to leave," Ianto rolled his eyes, wasn't it obvious? In fact, if the mute officer in front of him wasn't there, Ianto's disappearing act who have been successful. "I'm in the middle of something rather important."

"I'm sure it can wait," The Nurse tried to usher Ianto back into bed. Ianto dug into his pocket and pulled out his ID card.

"I work for Torchwood, you know, special ops," Ianto spoke to the officer, ignoring the Nurse who was still trying to get him to get back into bed. "I need you to take me back to my flat." Ianto turned to the Nurse. "I'm discharging myself, don't worry, I know a doctor if anything happens." The police officer stepped forwards and finally spoke.

"Before you leave, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened at the pub," Ianto groaned, he didn't have time, nor was he in the mood, to answer stupid questions. Ianto decided to get the questioning done as quickly as possible so then he could get back to his flat and grab his laptop before starting to hunt down Owen. The officer pulled out his notepad. "First of all, a Mr Owen Harper took you out of the back door of the pub. Why was this?"

"He was helping me get out of the pub," Ianto explained. "The ali- I mean person in there was the person who had attacked me and then dragged me to the pub to try and attack Owen." Ianto decided to explain it as simply as possible without including anything about Jack or Gwen. "Can I go now?"

"And you knew him from work?" The officer continued to question, meaning Ianto wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Yes," Ianto chose to start replying with yes or no whenever he could as it would get the interview over quicker.

"The person attacking you, does that person work with you?" The officer asked, noting down what Ianto had said.

"Sort of," Ianto shrugged. "It's hard to explain without giving away the information about what we actually do – sorry." Ianto stood up, fed up with the stupid questions. "I'm going now; I hope you got everything you need." Ianto backed out of the cubicle straight into someone. He span round, immediately apologising before he even saw the person he had carelessly walked into. However as soon as he saw the person, he knew exactly who she was. "Rhi? What are you doing here?"

"I got the phone call from the hospital," Rhi explained. "What happened to you?"

"Walked into a lamppost," Ianto blurted out suddenly, without thinking. He could have kicked himself that was the worst lie he had ever came up with.

"How did you cut yourself?" Rhi asked suspiciously. Ianto was fed up with all the questions.

"I've got to get back to work," Ianto managed to change the subject.

"They've discharged you?" Rhi asked in disbelief.

"I discharged myself," Ianto corrected her. Rhi opened her mouth to object but Ianto spoke before she had a chance to. "Don't worry, I work with a doctor." Ianto reached into his pocket for money, he had a bad feeling he didn't have any one him. "Rhi, can I borrow some money for a taxi? I'll pay you back next time I see you."

"And when will that be?" Rhi shot back causing Ianto to feel guilty. "Look, don't worry, I'll give you a lift."

"Really? Thanks," Ianto thanked her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to follow you to make sure you get back safely and then I'll leave you in peace," the officer put in. Ianto just nodded to the officer before following Rhi to her to the car.

When they reached the car, Ianto put his coat on the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat. "I need you to drop me off at my flat," Ianto told Rhi. He waited for the questions to follow after he had told Rhi earlier that he needed to get back to work. He then decided on explaining before Rhi could ask. "I need to pick up my laptop." Rhi didn't speak until they had pulled out of the hospital car park.

"What actually happened Yan?" Rhi asked, because if you thought I'd believe that you walked into a lamppost, you must believe I'm an idiot."

"I can't actually say," Ianto sighed.

"So I never get to see you and when I do you turn all secretive," Rhi didn't shout, she just muttered in a way that made Ianto feel even worst.

"Look," Ianto took a deep breath. "I'm not meant to say because I work for a secret organisation meaning everything should be kept secret. We deal with aliens that come to earth and right now one of them has hypnotised my boss and a colleague and taken over another colleague's life, leaving me and Owen, the worst team ever, to try and put everything back to normal when we don't even know much about the damn creature. You happy now that I've told you what's going on in my life now?"

**Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal however I couldn't really put in much more. Thanks for reading and please could you tell me what you think of this story? Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating recently. I'm in the process of choosing my options and I'm preparing for a French speaking exam. I'm also planning another story for Torchwood but I haven't got the full plot in my head for that one yet. Now, enough about my life and onto the story!**

Owen had finally managed to persuade Andy to get the car moving and had managed to avoid all of the questions falling out of Andy's mouth. Owen knew however that Andy wasn't going to drop the subject and that he'd probably end up explaining everything. It was a shame he had no Retcon on hand as it would certainly make the car journey less awkward. "What were you talking about earlier?" Owen jumped as Andy suddenly shouted obviously annoyed that Owen had been ignoring him for the whole time Andy was blabbering on about what he thought Owen meant. Owen thought carefully about how he answered Andy.

"It's special ops stuff," Owen shrugged. Andy glanced at him, unsure whether he should question any further. At first Andy decided against asking more questions but then he realised the 'special ops' excuse was what he always got from Gwen and he was getting tired of it.

"Like?" Andy asked. Owen sighed, Andy was certainly persistent and they still had a bit of a way to go before they got to Ianto's flat. Owen looked out of the window as he tried to think of something to say. He was too busy thinking that he had forgotten that Andy didn't know the way and jumped in realisation when he realised they had just missed the turning. He turned to Andy.

"You just drove past the turning," Owen exclaimed.

"How am I meant to know which way to go?" Andy questioned. "I don't even know this guy! If you hadn't been too busy thinking of lies to tell me we wouldn't have missed the turning. So can you please tell me what you were talking about back at the police station and which way to go?"

"We hunt down aliens," Owen shot at Andy. He was irritated and just wanted to get out of the car. "Take the next right." Andy snorted.

"Aliens?" he smiled. "You expect me to believe that?"

"How do you explain the spaceship that crashed into Big Ben then?" Owen confronted Andy. "The Cybermen? The mind control?" Andy's smile faded.

-TW-

The rest of the journey back to Ianto's flat had been a silent and awkward one for Ianto and Rhi. Ianto had spent the journey debating whether to retcon Rhi when he finally got his hands on some of the amnesia drug or to let her know about what he did for a living. Rhi, on the other hand, had spent the journey wondering whether Ianto was being serious and convincing herself that he was after thinking about all the crazy extraterrestrial events that had occurred over the past few years. In the end, they had both been rather relieved when they reached the flat. Ianto was in his bedroom putting his laptop into a bag when Rhi finally spoke for the first time. "I want to help you," she said, surprising Ianto as she suddenly spoke.

"What?" Ianto stared at his sister as he appeared in the doorway of his bedroom.

"I want to help you dehypnotise your boss and colleague," Rhi repeated calmly.

-TW-

Owen and Andy finally pulled up outside Ianto's block of flats after taking a rather long, scenic detour because of missing the turning. Surprisingly, after Owen had revealed to Andy what Torchwood actually did, the atmosphere in the car had become less awkward and Andy had started giving Owen his views about alien life forms. Owen opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride," he smiled. "You can get back to your job now." Andy got of the car from his side.

"I want to help you," Andy told Owen.

"What?" Owen frowned, wondering if he had misheard Andy because if he had said what Owen thought he had said then things were about to get awkward again.

"I want to help you fight aliens," Andy repeated calmly.

-TW-

Ianto looked out of his window. He was worried that Jack or Gwen would suddenly turn up and start attacking him… again. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye; a police car was parked around the corner. Ianto could just make out the back end of it and for a few seconds Ianto thought he had seen Owen. Ianto tried to find a clearer view but before he had a chance to find one, a knock at the door interrupted him. He signalled to Rhi to stay quiet before pulling a gun out of his pocket and moving closer to the door, getting ready to pull it open. Ianto took a deep breath before pulling the door open. He sighed with relief when he saw Owen's familiar face standing in the hallway accompanied by the police officer Gwen use to work with. "Owen," Ianto looked over his shoulder to see Rhi standing behind him. "I may have told Rhi what we do." Ianto decided to admit telling Rhi about his job before things got confusing between Owen and Rhi.

"I'm glad you did," Owen smiled, confusing Ianto. "Because I may have sort of been persuaded by Andy to tell him what we do."

"How about you come in?" Ianto suggested. Owen nodded and hurried into the flat while Andy cautiously entered as if he thought an alien was about to jump out at him. "Coffee?" Rhi, Andy and Owen all nodded at the same time. It didn't take long for Owen to make himself comfortable on Ianto's couch as Ianto entered his kitchen and put the kettle on.

"I've persuaded Ianto to let me help," Rhi explained to Owen. "He's told me everything about your colleague's being hypnotised." Andy's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Owen.

"You didn't tell me people had been hypnotised," Andy exclaimed. "Is that how Gwen's in danger?" Owen nodded as Ianto entered the room carrying coffee.

"Andy's decided to help to," Owen finally decided to tell Ianto.

"Right, well we need to come up with a plan," Ianto said. "No one can help if we don't have a plan of action."

**Hmm… I seem to have created Owen and Ianto a team to help them… I wonder if they'll be retconned in the end. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter has been in my head since the beginning so I'm glad I can finally get it written and posted!**

-TW-

Ianto, Owen, Rhi and Andy all sat in Ianto's flat thinking. They had been silently thinking for the past hour since Ianto had reminded everyone that they needed a plan. The problem was none of them could think of any way they could find out what Cerian was and how they could actually dehypnotise Gwen and Jack. Ianto suddenly jumped to his feet, making Owen jump once again in the process of running to his laptop. Owen jumped to his feet to, hopeful that someone had finally figured out a plan of action. A huge grin of delight grew on his face as Ianto started furiously typing on his laptop. "Have you got an idea?" Owen asked.

"No, I just remembered I needed to send an email," Ianto replied, frowning at his laptop. He had stopped typing. Owen's smile faded. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto watched as Owen's smile faded and smirked. "Of course I've thought of something!" Owen ran to see what Ianto was doing as he began to type again. Rhi and Andy slowly moved closer unsure of what they should actually do. "Bingo! We're in!" Owen moved closer to the computer screen then stared at Ianto.

"It's an email account," Owen pointed out.

"Not just any old email account," Ianto smiled proudly. "Cerian's email account." Ianto opened the first email in the list. Andy and Rhi moved closer now, becoming more confident and curious.

"Why would an alien have an email account?" Owen exclaimed.

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged. "But she seems to be making her own team or something. She's sent an email to someone called Michael Sutton…" Ianto opened another tab and made a search on the name. "He's an ex solider, 32 years of age…" Ianto spun round and studied Andy then turned to Rhi. "How good are you with make up?"

"Make up?" Rhi repeated the last few words of Ianto's sentence. Ianto clicked about some more on his laptop and then hurried over to his printer. He pulled out a picture of a man's face from his printer then returned back to Rhi.

"Do you think you'll be able to make Andy look like this guy?" Ianto asked his sister, holding the picture up for her to see. Rhi nodded after studying the picture and Andy for a few minutes.

"Why?" Owen decided to ask what Ianto was thinking of doing.

"Andy is going to go in as Michael Sutton and find out what Cerian is planning and try to find out what kind of alien she is. Owen, you're going to find the real Michael Sutton and bring him back here. He may know something about Cerian. So we can see what Andy is doing he's going to wear those contact lessons that we found a while back. Thankfully, Gwen took them to her flat recently so they should still me there. I'm going to take Rhi with me to get them," Ianto explained his plan to everyone with a smile. When he finished speaking, much to his disappointment, he was returned with blank looks.

"Do I have a choice about whether I do this or not?" Andy asked, looking rather worried. Ianto thought carefully for a few moments.

"Not really," Ianto shook his head. "You're a trained police officer. I'm sure you can cope."

"What blood type are you?" Owen stepped in. "You're not A+ are you?"

"No," Andy shook his head. "Why?"

"Cerian can only hypnotise people with A+ blood type," Owen explained.

"Right, Rhi, let's go and get those contact lenses," Ianto wanted to get moving as soon as possible. He wanted to find something out about Cerian at the moment it was all one big, confusing mystery. "Owen can you go and find Michael now? His address is written down on that piece of paper by my laptop." Ianto indicated to the piece of paper he was talking about. Owen picked it up and read it as Rhi and Ianto walked to the door. He nodded; he knew exactly where he was going.

"Ianto, do you have a spare gun?" Owen called out; as he had looked up he had seen Andy and realised Cerian probably knew where Ianto lived.

"There's one in the top drawer of my desk," Ianto replied. "Why? What have you done with yours?"

"Nothing but if we're leaving Andy here alone, he should probably have a gun," Owen explained. "Cerian does know where you live remember?"

"Of course. Good thinking Owen. You know where it is," Ianto smiled and walked out of the flat. He reappeared a minute later. "There are two sets of spare keys in the drawer with the gun too. Make sure you both have a key to the flat." Ianto then turned once again and ran down the corridor to catch up with Rhi. Owen walked over to the drawer Ianto had been talking about and pulled it open. The first thing he found was the spare gun. It was already loaded which Owen was glad about. It meant he wouldn't have to search around for any bullets. He picked the gun up then chucked it over at Andy.

"You know how to use it, don't you?" Owen asked, remembering how Gwen didn't know anything about firearms when she first joined Torchwood.

"Pretty much," Andy shrugged as he just about managed to catch the gun. Owen nodded and picked up the keys. He chucked a pair at Andy before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed a picture to Andy of the Torchwood team.

"If any of the people on there turn up, don't shoot them," Owen ordered. "No matter how much they attack or try to kill you, don't shoot them. Do you understand?" Andy nodded, he didn't know whether he was allowed to speak or not. Owen was talking to him in such a dangerous tone; Andy didn't want to get on the bad side of him. "Good." Owen smiled and jogged across to the door. "I'll see you later.

"Good luck," Andy smiled. Owen smiled back before closing the flat door and running down the corridor in search of Michael Sutton.

-TW-

**I was going to put this chapter with the next chapter but it would get too long for my liking. The next chapter should be up quite quick tomorrow (or even later today) though because I know exactly what's going to happen! **


End file.
